Tortura
by Mila James
Summary: Padackles // Escrito después de que me enteré de que están viviendo juntos...
1. Chapter 1

No sé qué es esto, en definitiva, pero es lo primero que subo a FanFiction. Lo único que sé es que ésto no debería estar aquí porque es un **Jared/Jensen **("Padackles", como le dicen las malas lenguas xD), pero lo tenía que sacar de mi sistema. Tiene tres partes y son bien cortas, pero lo único que tengo que decir es: thanks!

* * *

No sabe desde cuándo está mirándolo de "esa" manera. Pero al parecer no es algo nuevo, sólo debe ser que antes no lo tenía pegado como una bacteria al cuerpo. Y todo porque ahora están viviendo juntos (pésima idea, ahora que lo piensa), y porque cuando Jared se va a dormir a su habitación después de mirar TV hasta la madrugada, a Jensen le entran unas ganas incontrolables de ir a acostarse al lado y meterle mano (sí, meterle mano por todos lados).  
Pero se tiene que aguantar, no le queda otra.  
Y cuando le ve entrar a la cocina por las mañanas con aire de sueño y con los ojos todavía cerrados, querría besarle y sacarle su pijama con nubes a mordiscos y también quisiera meterle mano... por debajo del calzoncillo, y besarle y lamerle la cara como hacen sus dos perros. Tocarlo entero y ver si lo tiene tan tieso como él. Y decirle que lo ama millones de veces. Muchas veces. Tantas veces como sea necesario.  
Pero hoy no sucede eso, porque simplemente Jared no se levantó y no sale de su dormitorio. Y cuando son las doce del día y ya siente que se está desesperando por no verlo, Jensen entra a su habitación.  
Preferiría no haberlo hecho.  
Jared está acostado, mirando el techo. Desnudo. Su piel morena se ve a leguas y se rasca la panza, inquieto. La sábana justo le cubre esa parte de su cuerpo que Jensen quiere dejar de mirar. Su torso desnudo y sus piernas larguísimas al descubierto. Quiere dejar de mirarlo, en serio que quiere. Y Jared se sigue rascando la barriga como si fuera un perro pulgoso.  
-Jensen, tengo mucho calor...  
Su mirada bajó por el torso de Jared; seguramente, ni siquiera estaba usando calzoncillos. Mierda. Él también tenía calor.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Y... y por qué me lo dices a mí? - por fin pudo articular una frase. Pasó casi como esa vez que en un capítulo de SPN, Sam salía de la ducha con una toalla a la cadera. Y a Dean (o a Jensen, da lo mismo, ya son casi la misma persona) se le nublaba la vista y tartamudeaba. Eso no había sido actuado, eso fue de verdad. Ojalá hubiese sido actuado.  
-No sé... ¡podrías hacer algo! - ¿esta equivocado o su amigo se le estaba insinuando?  
-¿Quéee? - eso sonó BASTANTE histérico - ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
Estaba a punto de entrar en combustión. Él lo miró, sonriendo, y levantó la cabeza de la almohada, con esa cara de niño que busca meterse en problemas, y su pelo disparándose para todos lados. Como si le estuviera insinuando algo. La situación ya estaba bastante caliente como para estar bromeando de esa manera. Pero conociéndolo, no había que esperar algo más o menos "inteligente".  
-No sé. ¿No tienes un ventilador o algo que sirva para poder respirar aquí adentro?  
_("Ahh, a eso se refería". Dios, casi se muere...)_  
-No, no tengo. Si quieres abro la ventana.  
Atraviesa la habitación con las piernas de gelatina y siente que con cada paso se entierra más en el suelo. Como si quisiera fundirse con el dormitorio y sentir a Jared. Hay un poco de peso sobre su cuerpo que le hace querer lanzarse sobre la cama. Al lado de él. O tal vez, sobre él. O debe ser que algo adentro suyo repiquetea a mil por hora y lo ahoga, lo asfixia...  
Debe ser ese tipo de estatura kilométrica tendido sobre la cama lo que lo asfixia.

* * *

Gracias a **Maika-LunaRota**, **aCaae**, y **Baru-Black** por los reviews que dejaron en el cap. anterior, en serio, muchas muchas gracias :)

Besotes para ustedes!


	3. Chapter 3

Trata de no mirar hacia la cama, pero él le sigue sonriendo como idiota con u cara de oso panda reodeado de cañas de bambú (él vendría siendo el bambú). Y le sigue sonriendo hasta que abre la (puta) ventana.  
-¿Qué miras, Padalecki? - le gruñe.  
-Me quieres, Jen - y le seguía sonriendo y mirando el techo.  
-¿Quién te mintió de esa manera? - diría de todo por quitarse los nervios.  
-Me estabas extrañando; ¡por eso viniste aquí, Jenny! ¡Tú nunca entras en mi dormitorio!  
Jensen se quedó callado, ¿para qué le iba a mentir si era cierto? Jared (por fin) lo miró y le hizo un espacio en la cama, señalándoselo. Pero él lo dudó un poco (no mucho, en realidad) y se acostó a su lado. Temblando.  
Hubo un silencio algo incómodo cuando se rozaron; la mano de Jensen quedó ardiendo por ese contacto. No quería mirar a Jared porque sabía que éste se estaba tocando (el estómago, que quede claro) y lo sentía resoplar a la brisa que le llegaba. Le ponía más nervioso el Jared callado que el gigante que hablaba descontroladamente porque sabía que si estaba en silencio si mente estaba pesando y que en cualquier momento dispararía algo, lo que sea. Se tendría que preparar.  
-¿Puedo besarte?  
_Pero no estaba listo para eso_.

Si Jared no hubiese soltado una carcajada, se habría quedado paralizado por siempre sobre esa cama, lo que no hubiese estado nada mal si también estuviese sin ropa... Tomó su almohada y golpeó a Jared con ella.  
-Imbécil.  
-Zorra.  
Siempre sería así, ahora todo era un juego. Este tipo vino a ponerle desorden a su ordenada vida y a terminar a punta de risotadas con su seriedad. Pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.  
-Me tendrás que ayudar a preparar el almuerzo, así que levántate.  
-¿Un almuerzo romántico sólo para los dos?  
-Sí, Jared, con rosas rojas y globos de corazoncitos...

* * *

Gracias a las chicas que dejaron reviews en los dos cap anteriores: **Maika-LunaRota**, **aCaae **(lo que yo tengo entendido es que están viviendo juntos, así que por eso deliré un poco e hice la historia xD!), **Baru-Black**, **Hohenheim x3. **Y yo que pensaba que nadie leería mi historia .

**:D --- Thanks!**

Creo que lo próximo que publicaré será un Sirius/Remus... Bye!


End file.
